Dreaminous Exfixioto
by Undulate Desire
Summary: While time slowly brings two utter rivals futher apart; destiny brings two unlikely lovers together! Dreaminous Exfixioto
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters so don't sue me! Thanx!  
  
READ ON! ( 


	2. Astonishing Revelations

Outside of the Hogwarts Castle rain pelt down harshly on the window panes. Wind shook the stone walls sending frosty drafts through the dorm rooms.  
  
Mean while; sitting quietly by the fire in the Gryffindor common room were friends Harry, Ron and Hermione working diligently on their Herbology homework. While other students chatted merrily throughout the room.  
  
"This homework is ruddy hard" Ron said peering down at his parchment with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Well maybe if you paid attention to Mrs. Sprout's Herbology lessons you might have learned something besides how to sleep with your eyes open." Hermione shot back disdainfully.  
  
"You never know when you might need a skill like that!" Ron replied.  
  
"Oh really, and when your being tested on your O.W.L.S. about Herb uses what will you do then?"  
  
"I'll study you notes. Duh! If only you weren't such a bi-"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Harry cut in. "I still have Divination homework to do. Can you guys just try to stop bickering for a moment?" Harry said exasperated.  
  
"My point exactly" Hermione said greatly satisfied.  
  
Ron shot her a deadly look; re inked his quill and added the finishing touches to his Herbology homework. "There. Happy now your highness?"  
  
"Very" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Time passed slowly as the three completed the day's assignments. Slowly the common room emptied as the rain drizzled lightly upon the window panes. The weather-beaten castle now drafty from the icy wind began to slowly sleep as students and faculty alike retreated to their dorm rooms to rest their heads and have a good night's rest.  
  
Being the persistent student that she is, Hermione decided to spend the last hours before bedtime in the library studying for her O.W.L.S.  
  
She made her way across the common room, out the portrait hole and down the Gryffindor steps. By now the castle was cold and dark barely lit by the small lanterns lining the halls. Which were nearly deserted except for the seldom passing of students coming from the library.  
  
She reached the library with an utter chill in her bones shivering slightly. It was nearly empty; the only people to be seen were seven or eight students working hard on homework in the corner tables. Hermione made her way to the Care of Magical Creatures section to study up for her O.W.L.S. As she stood silently looking for Magical Creatures: a History she could slightly here a hushed voice in the next section over.  
  
"Potion...Potions...Potions...Aw here we go potions. Enchantment...Discomforting Formations...Augmentation..Here, Contentment."  
  
That voice, it was Draco Malfoy. Her sheer disdain for him nearly over rid her curiosity. Why would Malfoy be in the library at this hour? And why is he looking for Contentment spells? And why do I even care? I have work to do. Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Her curiosity getting the best of her she peered inquiringly through the bookshelf for a view. Draco was slowly turning the pages seemingly in search of the right potion. After a few page turns he found the one he was looking for: Dreaminous Exfixioto. Hermione screwed up her eyes to see the text written below the title: For activating your innermost personal desires. Caution: use sparingly. Due to the nature of this potion, use responsively. May cause overactive bladder.  
  
Draco ripped the page out gently and shoved it into his pants pocket. He then shoved the book back onto the shelf.  
  
Why would Malfoy need to activate his innermost desire? Hermione questioned.  
  
Being the assertive person she is she stepped around the book shelf, coming face to face with Draco. His eyes caught hers and he jumped ever so slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought education was too good for Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione said coolly.  
  
"I'm just-uh-erm-looking for a book-for-erm a friend. Just back off you stupid Mudblood" Draco shot back.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't think Crabbe and Goyle could read."  
  
"They can, and the book's not for them"  
  
"Well, I can see that, you won't be needing the book. You already took the page you needed. Dreaminous Exfixioto isn't it?"  
  
"No. I must have misread it. I'm looking for Dementor Explanations, yeah that's it. Dementor Explanations. Why do you care any ways? Don't you have some homework to ace or something?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to know why big, strong Malfoy must use potions to make his innermost desires come true?"  
  
"You've got it all wrong, I.. wanted to, I'm just, well, it's just that, go to hell Granger!" and like that Draco stalked loudly out of the library.  
  
Oh please, he thinks he's hiding something, well I'll see about that. Hermione thought. She then gathered her things and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. What a night. She staggered lazily up the dormitory steps and into her bed clothes, then to sleep.  
  
Yay! That's the first chapter! I'll probably write a new chapter every day or every other day so please comment! Thanx a bunch! 


	3. Total Control Part One

Disclaimer: I in no way own these characters so do not sue me!  
  
Gradually the sun made its was pass the horizon waking various students with its blinding light. It was now time for breakfast and morning classes. Slowly but steadily Gryffindors made their way down from the dormitories and into the common room. Leisurely, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
*Telling Harry about this might be beneficial to him, but Ron, he'll get the wrong idea. I guess I should gather more facts before I spread the word*  
  
The three found their usual seats at their house table as the food magically appeared.  
  
"So how was your venture to the library?" Ron asked as he poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice, "Was your all-nighter beneficial? Have you contemplated the vastness of the infinite universe?"  
  
"For your unneeded information, my 'venture' as you put it, was valuable," Hermione said coolly, "I suppose your night was beneficial too?" She finished without taking her eyes off of her plate.  
  
"Actually it was," Harry cut in, "We finished the evening playing exploding snap."  
  
"Oh really? Have they chosen to put that on the O.W.L.S. this year?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"As if you don't know. I'm surprised such a pristine girl doesn't know. I'm appalled." Ron commented giving here an astounded look.  
  
"I'm surprised such a ruddy little boy does." And with that Hermione finished her food, grabbed her things and exited the Great Hall..  
  
*Maybe if he put more effort into studying he wouldn't have so much trouble with his homework*  
  
"Urgh!" She practically shrieked.  
  
"Something bothering our little Muggle-born book-worm?" Came an unperturbedly startling voice from behind her.  
  
"Back off Malfoy, it's none of your business." Hermione spoke without turning around.  
  
"Of course it's my business, wherever there's a Mudblood in need I'm there to make it worse."  
  
His icy voice frightened her ever so slightly. Turning on her heel she came into tone with him. His face lightly shadowed by the dim castle lighting. His white-blond hair silver, like his polar eyes in the faint light. What did he want from me?  
  
"Back off! I don't need your criticism." Hermione, screaming by now.  
  
"Why? Your little friends will come and save you, won't they?" He took one step closer to her. She took one step further away.  
  
By now the students were about finished eating and began to emerge from the Great Hall. Lost in the mass she fled to her Common Room.  
  
*I don't know why he scares me but it makes me hate him more. If only he was gone. Why must my downfall be him?*  
  
Tiny beads of sweat collected upon her face. *I'll find out what he needed that spell for, he'll never speak to me again*  
  
It was settled; she turned swiftly through the crown to run full speed to the library. Having only about thirty minutes she began her search for the book Malfoy had been holding that night.  
  
Five minutes before class was set to begin she found it.  
  
*It wasn't the Dreaminous Exfixioto potion he was looking for, it was the.......  
  
SORRY, this chapter is short but the next one will be much longer! Please Comment THANX! Aim me @ MizRugby58 


End file.
